


Ten Alternate Universes: Black Widow

by DaibhidC



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Western, Ficlet Collection, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7509976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaibhidC/pseuds/DaibhidC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge: "Give me a character/pairing and I will write snippets of ten different alternate universes for it."</p>
<p>The universes: Wild West, Cyberpunk, Shapeshifters, Pirates, ...In SPACE!!, Born Another Gender, Schoolfic, Police/Firefighters, Urban Fantasy, Steampunk</p>
<p>The character: Black Widow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Alternate Universes: Black Widow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vatine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vatine/gifts).



> A mix of the MU version and the MCU version depending on what I had an idea for.

  
** Wild West **

If the cowboy hadn’t been quite so drunk, it might have occurred to him there was a _reason_ everyone in the saloon was giving the woman in black a wide berth.

“Howdy, sweetheart,” he slurred, “And what do they call you?”

The woman looked up. “They call me the Widow. You have three seconds to avoid finding out why.”

Edwin the bartender called over a young boy. “Ricky, run and get Sheriff Rogers,” he said, “Tell him,” he paused to wince at the sounds coming from the other end of the bar, “Tell him he’s going to have to clean up after Natasha again.”

 

** Cyberpunk **

Blackwidow is the streetname of the deadliest street samurai this side of the Edge. The product of an intense bio-engineering program in the Former Russian Federation, the only reason there isn’t a string of people describing how she defeated them is that they’re all dead.

At least, that’s what she _wants_ people to think. Working as an infotech for Shieldcorp is much easier that way.

 

** Shapeshifters **

The walls of the oubliette Baron Strucker had dropped her in were too steep and smooth for a human to climb up, no matter how skilled. Luckily, HYDRA still thought of her as being human.

Pausing from her constant cursing of the scientist who’d added DNA manipulation to the Black Widow program to briefly thank him, Natasha began scuttling up the wall on eight legs.

 

** Pirates **

Captain Romanov gathered the crew of the _Widow’s Bite_ on the main deck. “This is a great day, my friends. Today we raid the _Maria Stark_ , and finally get our revenge!”

She hesitated over the next part, since she wasn’t sure how the crew would react. “But remember, Captain Rhodes and his crew are not those who wronged us! They will defend their master’s ill-gotten gains, and undoubtedly some of them will do so unto death, but they do not deserve to die if it can be avoided!”

The crew, to her surprise, cheered this. Maybe she could get her revenge without getting too much more red on her ledger.

 

** ...In SPACE!! **

She’d thought it would take some getting used to, but it turned out fighting space pirates and star empires was just like fighting criminals and terrorist organisations. Her new team wasn’t exactly the Avengers, but they were good people, and their mechanic had done an excellent job of improving her tasers to work in the new environment. Even if he _was_ a talking raccoon.

 

** Born Another Gender **

“Can you tell me why I’m here, Comrade?” asked Niall. He was aware of the rumours that this building was where the KGB trained its mythical Black Widow agents. But even if that were true, it obviously couldn’t be why they’d summoned him.

“You are aware, Comrade Romanov, that the Americans have a new Captain America? Or, according to their propaganda, the original, returned once more? As if we don’t know that the _last_ time Captain America returned, it was some poor soul they’d brainwashed to become an anti-communist fanatic!”

“I’ve heard something of this,” Niall said cautiously.

“Romanov, the Kremlin feels we need our own super-solider. A hero who proudly wears _our_ colours. And we want you to take this role.”

“Then I accept, Comrade.” A thought struck him, “Do I get a codename?”

“Of course. From now on, Niall Romanov, you are … the Red Guardian.”

 

** Schoolfic **

Natasha keeps apart from the other students. She doesn’t have any afterschool activities except her dance class and her self-defence class, and her guardian, Ivan, takes her there and brings her straight back. She doesn’t even really interact with the other students there.

Matt, who also feels like something of an outsider due to his blindness, has made an effort to be friends with her. But as a member of the debate team, he’s often busy during breaks.

They’ve bonded, however, over one thing: A shared belief that Tony Stark - head boy, head of the computing team, high school hustler, the guy who reported Nat for being out of bounds, and the guy who sold Matt a text-to-speech app he didn’t want and which doesn’t work – is probably the worst person in the entire world.

 

** Police/Firefighters **

“Look, Romanov, I don’t know how they do things in Russia…”

“And neither do I, because I’ve never served in the police in Russia,” Detective Natasha Romanov muttered for the fifth time.

“…but in _this_ city, we need evidence. Now if you can _show_ me that Nefaria is connected to the Maggia, we can talk.” The door to the captain’s office slammed behind him.

“Don’t let Captain Fury get to you,” advised her partner, Detective Banner, “I’ve got some anger management techniques I could share with you.”

 

** Urban Fantasy **

The Mistress of the Copper Mountain had come to America after the Ural mines were closed. She joined the wizard Furioso’s Sorcerous and Elemental Administration League, fighting the evil spirits unleashed by World War II. On Furioso’s orders, she had attempted to stop the maverick technomancer Tony Stark from creating his cold-iron armour, now she worked alongside him in a new group led by the reborn spirit of Uncle Sam. And she had found love with an introverted wizard who contained a demon within him through sheer force of will.

She reminded herself of all this as the red-clad witch attempted to get inside her head. It didn’t stop her feeling like she was just a mine spirit again.

 

** Steampunk **

“So this is the Black Widow, formerly an agent of the Tsar, now one of Those Who Avenge? I must say, I’m disappointed.” The HYDRA officer, in his green-dyed leathers and pickelhaub, shook his head.

Natasha looked at him evenly, “Then it’s my good fortune, sir, that I had no desire to impress you.”

“I mean, really, a woman in Those Who Avenge? And not even one with any special abilities, such as that monstrous Mr Hulk or Donar. Anthony Stark has his engine-suit, the Captain has his shield, even Barton has that ridiculous Red Indian weapon. And you? You’re carrying a _parasol_ for heaven’s sa… urk!”

Natasha lowered the parasol. “Well, Mr Stark was unable to make the galvanic battery any smaller,” she told the unconscious figure.   



End file.
